Hogwarts: The Tormented Fox
by DantheWarbler
Summary: yep...by me
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

It feels like I've walked down these halls a thousand times. I probably have. But until now I haven't realised, that every step is a step closer to the end. I' walking into my own grave. And there's nothing I can do for myself. But I can do something for everyone else. They won't die for me. Not any more of them. Too many have gone and I won't let anyone else die.

As I walk down the corridor leading to the great hall, I hear Sparks flying, Fire crackling and People screaming. Without me. There would be no screaming. Without me this would never have happened. Which is why I have to die now. Because I cant live knowing all of this death, this damage to the school that has been my home for five years, is my fault.

As soon as I stepped foot into the great hall, I remembered the first time I walked in here. How I walked in a crowd of first years through all the staring faces, until I stopped. There. In the bit of space. Waiting...wondering...anxiously awaiting my trial. Where would I be put. Would I be a Gryffindor? Brave...That's not me. Loyal...If I was loyal, I wouldn't have allowed all those people, my friends, to die for me. Was I cunning? No, If I was, I could have ended this at the start of the year, when it began, so I wasn't a Slytherin. But the thing that makes me feel sick. Is that as of now, I've always been proud to be a Ravenclaw. Until now. Now I realise that Ravenclaws are wise. If I was wise, I would have let them kill me before they killed everyone I was close to...Being in Ravenclaw...Is what makes this all worse.

Before I begin telling you My story. I think I should tell you what happenedat the start of the year 5. I should be In Sixth year by now. But im not here as a student. I'm here to fight them until they leave me and my friends alone. I'm here to die. I should tell you that I've known I was an animagus since I was seven, when a Dog was chasing me and all I could think about was how fast I would run if I was a Fox, and from then on, i've been able to transform into a Fox. But only until early October, during my fifth year I found out that there were a group of people who didn't like animagi. Who thought that they were Contaminated Wizards. A race. People who needed to be wiped out. This group of people, were called The Tormentors.

There were fourteen registered Animagi in the world, Nine in England, Two in France, One in Romania and One in Italy. TheTormentorshad already wiped ot the others. Only I was left. And that's when I began preparation to fight them. There were around two hundred of them in total. And I was being prepared to fight an army of two hundred Tormentors.


	2. Chapter OneMcVarrow's Arrival

**McVarrow's Arrival**

It was the same as every other start of the year. Same seat at the long bench that sits below the tables that both stretch across at least two thirds of the great hall. Just as the feast was about to begin, I felt someone nudge my elbow, I turned around to see my best friend, Angus Buttery smiling right at me. "How's it going, man?" I say calmly to him, he doesnt reply but draws my attention to the tall, thin man, way into his nineties approaching his stand at the front of the hall. A man I recognize to be our headmaster, Professor Chilfurrow.

Professor Chilfurrow was at least 6 foot 3, and had a pointed beard that came down from his sideburns, and curved very slightly upwards. He was wearing a plum coloured pointed hat which covered receded hair line with slicked back white neck length hair that matched the colour of hid beard. He approached his stand and spoke very clearly and unbelievably Loudly; "Welcome back to all of you, and to you first years, joining us today, welcome to Hogwarts, It is my pleasure to introduce our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Ebbot McVarrow, he is taking over the post previously taken by professor signus, as professor Signus has taken an early retirement. Welcome to you, Professor" He said gesturing his thin stick like fingers at a man I hadn't noticed until now

Hewas a slim man of around 6 feet tall. Who had a long head of copper hair, sweeped back into a ponytail and a beard that looked similar to that of Professor Chilfurrow, but without the point, and on his upper lip, sat a curly moustache that matched his hair ad beared in colour. He wore a green tailcoat with matching pinstriped trousers and tie. He wore a deep blue shirt and brown leather shoes. He stood up, gave a brief smile and a slight wave of his hand, then sat back down in his place.

Professor Chilfurrow spoke again; "You may have heard rumours that the registered Animagus around the world have been Disappearing. This is not a lie, nor is it a reason to be alarmed. There are only three cases of this in Britain, and they were very far from where we are now. So no need for any worry there. One last note before we begin our feast, I'd like to see Victor Longcloud after the feast please, That is all, Let the feast...Begin!"

All I could think about is why does he need me? What could I have done in the mere hour and a half that I've been at Hogwarts? Could it have been something that I did last year? No! Last year he congratulated me on my terrific work in Charms and Potions. What could he need with me? Wait. That's it. I'm an Animagus. And I'm registered. He's worried that I'm going to dissapear. Now I'm worried. Don't worry Victor. Just eat. Eat and forget.

But I couldn't forget. Everyone knew they weren't disappearing. They were being hunted. Like animals, well I guess we are animals, partly. I couldn't eat. So many thoughts crossed my mind. When the feast was over and everyone was leaving. I stayed seated. I waited for everyone, including the teachers to leave. The only two remaining were Professor Chilfurrow and Professor McVarrow. I slowly approached the pair.

As I walked towards them, Chilfurrow signalled for me to take a seat in front of him and McVarrow. "Victor...You may be wondering why I have asked to speak to you?" he said softly. "It's because of the murders isn't it?" I replied immdiately. "Dissapearances, Victor" he said calmly. "Professor," McVarrow blurted out in a deep scottish accent "There's no need to keep him from the truth anymore, he's an animagus, he will find out anyway." Chilfurrow looked over to McVarrow, then down at me. "You're right Ebbot, Victor there are a Group of people called The Tormentors. They are lead by a man named Griffod Hexenby, a werewolf, who wants to kill the Animagi because he believes his condition, turning into a wolf, is a curse, and those who embrace being able to become an animal deserve to die, he will come for you, and Professor McVarrow will teach you how to fight. But know this, They will come, and when they do, we will be ready for them. Now off you go to bed."

I got up and walked away nervously. I took a slow walk up to my dormitory and before I knew it, it was almost ten o'clock. As I reached my bed I sat on the end, removed my uniform, slipped on my pyjamas and collapsed back. I closed my eyes and suddenly got a image of a face, pale, with long greasy black hair, no strange features then i heard a growl, after that it go cold, but shook it off and let sleep engulf me.


End file.
